Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind
by Lilian Sparrow
Summary: Als der kleine Harry nicht aufhört zu weinen, erzählt Lily ihm ein Märchen. Doch in der wirklichen Welt gibt es nicht für jeden ein glückliches Ende.


_Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte stammt nicht von mir. Es ist eine Übersetzung von Kedavra's Fanfiction „Happily Ever"._

„Ach Harry, jetzt hör schon auf zu weinen," sagte James. Er wedelte mit einem Stoffhippogreif vor dem Gesicht seines Sohnes herum. „Schau, dein Lieblingsspielzeug!"

Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Stofftier und ließ es um Harrys Kopf herumschweben.

Mit einem einzigen ärgerlichen Schlag seiner rundlichen Faust schlug Harry das Spielzeug aus der Luft. Er gab ein Heulen von sich, so als ob er sagen wollte, dass allein schon die Idee, ihn mit solch einem simplen Trick abspeisen zu wollen, eine Beleidigung für ihn wäre.

James seufzte. „Du bist gefüttert worden. Du hast dein Bäuerchen gemacht. Deine Windeln sind gewechselt." (Er verzog seine Nase bei diesem letzten Kommentar.) „Was könnte ein Kind wie du denn noch brauchen?"

„Vielleicht braucht er nur seine Mutter," sagte eine Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. „Vielleicht hat er allmählich genug davon, unordentliches Haar zu sehen, das in alle Richtungen absteht, und sich endloses Gerede über Quidditch anzuhören."

„Unsinn," sagte James, während er sich zu seiner Frau umdrehte. „NIEMAND kann genug davon kriegen, wenn James Potter redet. Du mit Sicherheit nicht."

„Ha ha," lachte Lily trocken. „Warum gehst du nicht runter und schaust nach dem Abendessen? Ich werde sehen was ich hier machen kann."

Dankbar darüber, dass ihm etwas Pause von den Schluchzern aus dem Bettchen seines Sohnes vergönnt war, ging James an Lily vorbei, gab ihr zuvor noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann das Zimmer. Lily ging zu Harry hinüber und beugte sich über das Bett.

„Hallo du kleiner Schlingel," sagte sie strahlend. „Hast deinem Vater Ärger gemacht, hm?"

Harry gab ein zustimmendes Winseln (A.Ü.: Blöde Frage: Winseln Babys? Meine Freundin meint ja; ich muss dabei eher an einen jungen Hund denken.) von sich.

„Was hältst du davon wenn Mami ein bisschen mit dir spielt? Willst du mit deinem Hippogreif spielen?"

Sobald das Stofftier in ihrer Hand war, hatte Harry es ihr schon wieder weggeschlagen.

„Also nicht," murmelte Lily zu sich selbst. „Willst du hochgehoben werden?" Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und hob ihren Sohn aus dem Bettchen. Das Weinen legte sich nicht.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Lied?"

Noch mehr Tränen.

„Ein kleiner Spaziergang nach unten um nach Papa zu schauen?"

Noch lauteres Weinen.

„Eine Geschichte?"

Ein Hickser. Dann Stille.

„Wirklich?" fragte Lily überrascht. „Eine Geschichte?"

„'ssichte," echote Harry unsicher, sie durch seine tränengefüllten Augen anstarrend.

„OK," antwortete sie. Sie setzte sich und platzierte ihren Sohn auf ihrem Schoß.

„Es war einmal eine schöne Prinzessin," erfand sie. Das Weinen war komplett zum Stillstand gekommen, also fuhr Lily fort, die Geschichte immer weiter erfindend.

„Die Prinzessin war eine Muggelprinzessin, das dachte sie zumindest. Sie lebte glücklich auf ihrem Schloss mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater und ihrer Schwester. Eines Tages kam durch das Fenster eine Eule ins Zimmer der Prinzessin geflogen, mit einem Brief im Schnabel.

Die Prinzessin fand das sehr seltsam. Eulen tragen normalerweise keine Briefe in der Muggelwelt, weißt du. Als sie den Brief öffnete um ihn zu lesen, sah sie, dass er ihr von einem Land jenseits ihres Heimatlandes erzählte. Ein Land, voll mit fantastischen Kreaturen, außergewöhnlichen Leuten, und mit _Magie_."

Harry starrte sie nun an, seine wässrigen grünen Augen auf sie fixiert, vollkommen versteinert.

Ermutigt fuhr Lily fort.

„Jetzt war es so, dass die Prinzessin nicht an Magie glaubte, doch der Brief stammte von einem weisen alten Zauberer. Der Zauberer sagte ihr, dass sie ebenso magisch sei, und dass er ihr beibringen könne, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. Auch wenn sie ein bisschen Angst hatte, verließ die Prinzessin ihr Schloss und reiste in das magische Land, um den Zauberer zu treffen.

Wie es sich herausstellte, hatte der Zauberer die Wahrheit gesagt. Die Prinzessin hatte magische Kräfte, genau wie all die Schüler, die der Zauberer unterrichtete. Ihre Mitschüler erzählten der Prinzessin, wie die Leute in diesem magischen Land lebten, und der Zauberer brachte ihr bei einen Zauberstab zu benutzen und selber zu zaubern. Die Prinzessin mochte die Schule wirklich. Sie hatte viele Freunde, und die meisten Leute waren wirklich nett.

Aber es gab auch einige Leute, die sie nicht mochte, und einer von ihnen war ein großer, hässlicher Troll."

Lily verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse um den Troll zu imitieren. Harry gluckste zufrieden.

„Zum Missfallen der Prinzessin hatte der Troll auch Zauberkräfte, und er lernte auch bei dem gleichen alten Zauberer, bei dem sie lernte. Sie mochte den Troll nicht, da er sehr selbstsüchtig und gemein war. Er und seine nicht weniger dummen Freunde ärgerten gerne andere Schüler, und die Prinzessin fand das gar nicht nett.

Im Gegensatz zu der Prinzessin mochten viele andere Mädchen in diesem Land den großen hässlichen Troll und seinen besten Freund. Die Prinzessin konnte nicht verstehen warum, denn sie waren die gemeinsten Leute im ganzen Land. Nach einer Weile musste die Prinzessin erfahren, dass der große hässliche Troll sie mochte! Viele ihrer Freunde rieten ihr, ihn zu heiraten, aber das tat sie nicht. Er war widerlich und gemein."

Harry grinste daraufhin breit, und zog unablässig an Lilys Haaren, als ob er sie dazu drängen wollte, weiterzuerzählen.

„Eines Tages, gerade als die Prinzessin dachte, der Troll so unausstehlich sei, dass sie es nicht einmal im selben Land mit ihm aushielte, geschah etwas Seltsames. Der Troll tat etwas ganz un-Troll-mäßiges. Er riskierte sein Leben um einem anderen zu helfen, jemandem, von dem die Prinzessin wusste, dass er ihn nicht mochte.

Als die Prinzessin herausfand, dass der Troll sein Leben riskiert hatte, um jemanden zu retten, den er hasste, war sie sehr verwirrt. Sie hatte gedacht, dass der Troll selbstsüchtig und gemein wäre, aber jemandem das Leben zu retten war ganz und gar nicht selbstsüchtig und gemein. Vielleicht war der große hässliche Troll doch nicht so schlimm, und vielleicht verdiente er es nicht, jedes Mal zurückgewiesen zu werden, wenn er der Prinzessin sagte, dass er sie mochte.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr mochte die Prinzessin den Troll. Er war sehr lustig, und ihr gegenüber immer sehr nett und rücksichtsvoll. An einem schönen Tag sah die Prinzessin den Troll unter einem Baum sitzen; er sah sehr traurig aus.

‚Was ist los?' fragte die Prinzessin.

‚Ich habe mich in eine Prinzessin verliebt,' antwortete der Troll. ‚Und sie liebt mich nicht. Sie denkt ich bin widerwärtig.'

‚Ich glaube mit dem letzten Teil liegst du falsch,' sagte die Prinzessin.

Und dann küsste sie den Troll. Sie wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass sie den Troll ebenso liebte. Vielleicht war er etwas gemein zu anderen, aber er war jung und lernte noch dazu. Vielleicht war er etwas eingebildet, aber er dachte immer zuerst an sie, bevor er an sich selbst dachte. Als der Kuss zu Ende war, zog sie sich zurück und öffnete die Augen, um in das Gesicht des Trolls zu blicken.

Aber was sie da sah war überhaupt kein Trollgesicht, sondern das eines hübschen Prinzen. Sie schnappte nach Luft vor Überraschung. Der Prinz grinste nur zurück und sagte: ‚Ich bin eigentlich gar kein Troll, Prinzessin, du hast dir nur selbst eingeredet, dass ich einer wäre. Du kannst nur wissen, was ich wirklich bin, wenn du mir dein Herz öffnest.'"

Harrys Lider begannen schläfrig zu werden, während er im Schoß seiner Mutter saß. Lily nahm ihn sanft in ihre Arme und legte ihn wieder in sein Bettchen. Er gähnte und bewegte sich etwas. Lily fuhr leise flüsternd mit der Geschichte fort.

„Die Prinzessin und der Prinz wussten, dass sie sehr verliebt ineinander waren, und bald waren sie verheiratet. Sie hatten sogar einen kleinen Jungen, und sie lebten glücklich zusammen. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind – "

_KRACH!_

Ein Strahl von rotem Licht zog am Fenster vorbei. Ein lautes Krachen erklang von unten, als die Haustür aus den Angeln gehoben wurde. Sofort begann Harry wieder zu weinen. Angst und Furcht sickerten in Lilys Gedanken. Peter konnte es nicht getan haben. Er war ihr Freund.

Von unten rief James' Stimme: „Lily, nimm den Jungen und geh! Er ist es! Geh! Flieh! Ich halte ihn auf!"

Lily hob Harry aus dem Bett und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie den leblosen Körper ihres Mannes unten auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

Das Undenkbare war geschehen. Der Tod kam näher, doch Lily war kein Feigling, und sie wollte verflucht sein, wenn es heute Nacht ihren Sohn das Leben kosten würde.

Am nächsten Morgen fand die Zauberergemeinschaft in der Morgenzeitung eine riesige Schlagzeile.

**Der Tagesprophet**

**1. November 1981**

**Du-weißt-schon-wer verschwunden, besiegt vom Jungen der lebt**

Und darunter, eine kleinere Überschrift:

**Kein glückliches Ende für Lily und James Potter**

_Reviews gerne erwünscht! Ich werde sie für die Originalautorin Kedavra übersetzen._

_Wenn ihr ihr direkt schreiben oder das Ganze auf Englisch lesen wollt: _

_http:// www . __fanfiction . net/s/3019202/1/ (Leerzeichen entfernen!)_


End file.
